warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Verdantmeadow
So teach and tell me Teach and tell me The way these things work out INFORMATION 【 Character by Mooneffects, do not steal_ 】 【 Coding style mildly inspired by Pokeball_ 】 【 Do NOT edit, even for categories; tell me in the comments what the error is and I will fix it_ 】 Is someone else in me? Just waiting to break free? The world keeps twisting - still it's twisting, without an end in sight APPEARANCE Verdantmeadow is a long furred blueish-gray she-cat. Her tabby markings are somewhat similar to Drakepounce's, but at the same time has a bit of Sparrowflight's markings mixed in her pelt pattern as well. She has a sweeping plume of a tail, unlike both her parents' short fur, which is unusual. But her coat still retains the waterproof quality shared by both parents (a trait that proves useful later in her life). She has cold yellow eyes that have the same look as Drakepounce's. She has a orange-pink nose and a white muzzle. Her fur is often drenched and wet from her...expeditions. She has broad shoulders and a rather large frame. You laugh and smile at me, but you don't see a thing I'm struggling just to breathe again Could this one be my last? PERSONALITY Verdantmeadow is..confusing to say the least. She is a little two-sided. To most cats, she's friendly and optimistic, but a bit sadistic and overeager to cause violence. Other than that, she's perfectly normal. Or so cats think. Verdantmeadow's defining trait is anger - and a ton of it. She's like a dormant volcano waiting to erupt, all her anger at toms just slowly simmering as her fury builds. And she is very devious. She knows that cats trust her. That they think she's a loyal and popular warrior. So she uses that to her advantage to cause violence and destruction, to fuel the anger boiling inside of her, in her own little quest of vengeance against all toms. She's incredibly hellbent on getting what she wants, sometimes a little desperate. But she disguises all this emotional warfare inside her head with a cheerful disposition which sometimes ends up leading toms to their deaths in icy, cold and forbidding waters. Unravel me Please unravel my soul Make reality freeze HISTORY Verdantmeadow was born to Drakepounce and Sparrowflight, but it was after they broke up. To Sparrowflight's horror, Drakepounce demanded that she gave Verdantmeadow (then Verdantkit) to him, and Sparrowflight, thinking he was going to harm Verdantkit (she was very afraid of Drakepounce after she glimpsed what dark and dangerous thoughts he had in mind) reacted instinctively and ran away to RiverClan camp, where Bushfur was. Drakepounce chased her, but Bushfur came to protect Sparrowflight and Verdantkit from him and slashed Drakepounce's throat, killing him. That was the first ever death Verdantkit witnessed, but it certainly wasn't the last. After that incident, Verdantkit was traumatized and confused. Which cat was the villain? Was it her father or the cat who murdered him? Despite Sparrowflight constantly telling her that her foster father Bushfur did it to protect them, Verdantkit wasn't so sure. When Bushfur learned that Verdantkit was in fact Drakepounce's kit, he distanced himself from her. He constantly ignored her, sometimes even snapping at her, all because she reminded him of Drakepounce. This combined with Sparrowflight's horror stories about everything Drakepounce had done lead to Verdantkit's brain being wired differently. She began to hate all toms, thinking they were bad and cruel, and it only got worse when her brother, Minnowtail, was born. Bushfur started to show great favor towards Minnowtail. He lavished Verdantkit's brother with all the love and attention that should've been shared equally by the two. But just when Verdantkit started developing a grudge towards Minnowtail (then Minnowkit), Minnowkit expressed his deep regret that Bushfur didn't like her as much as he liked Minnowkit, and proved it by lashing out at Bushfur one day, complaining about how much he was neglecting Verdantkit. After that protest, Bushfur's gaze went cold and he never spoke to his kits again, leaving Sparrowflight to take care of them on her own, while Verdantkit was won over by Minnowkit's sincerity and he became the only tom she didn't hate. I'm breakable, unbreakable I'm shakable, unshakable And finally it drives me mad RELATIONSHIPS 【 [[Sparrowflight|'Sparrowflight']] - Verdantmeadow doesn't particularly like Sparrowflight, but she doesn't hate her as much as she hates Bushfur because she's a she-cat, not a tom_ 】 【 [[Bushfur|'Bushfur']] - Bushfur is one of Verdantmeadow's worst enemies, being a tom and also neglecting and hating her, so she decides to drown him one day_ 】 【 Minnowtail - Minnowtail is the only tom Verdantmeadow doesn't hate, supporting her constantly whenever she's feeling down and listening to her rants (but he doesn't know she's drowning toms in the Lake) and sharing her hate for Bushfur_ 】 Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under But now at this rate I fear it's too late Give up your searching, I don't want to be found TRIVIA 【 It took me an hour to code her page_ 】 【 Her name is just a fancier way of saying Greenmeadow_ 】 【 I'm nearly dead coding this page_ 】 【 This page already has 20+ revisions from my trial and error process of coding_ 】 【 Verdantmeadow's concept was conceived in the Live Chat_ 】 【 Her prefix was possibly influenced by me playing too much Fire Emblem Heroes_ 】 Your gaze haunts me I've thrown away reality and it has changed me I'm not the same, don't call my name BADGE Don't wanna hurt you But if you must see, look through your memory That's where I will live on... Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:She-Cats Category:Evil Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:LGBT+